Our First Kiss
by PataGato Guardian
Summary: PataGato Fanfic. Patamon and Gatomon admit their feelings for each other...and share thier first kiss. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1  Patamon's Invite

_Authors Notes: My thoughts on how Patamon and Gatomon admitted their feelings for each other…and shared their first kiss._

**Chapter 1 – Patamon's Invite**

Patamon was in T.K's apartment, watching TV.

"Man, I'm bored and there's nothing worth watching" he said.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that we have been invited to Yolie's party tonight." T.K told him.

"Oh, what are we celebrating?" Patamon asked.

"Well, Yolie's family just opened their biggest store in Japan tonight…and whilst they are out celebrating with _their_ friends, we'll celebrate with _our_ friends." he replied.

"Oh, ok." said Patamon.

"Aren't you excited?" T.K asked.

"About what?" Patamon asked.

"Gatomon is gonna be there" He stated.

"And?" Patamon replied.

"Aren't you gonna tell her how you feel?" he asked.

"No" he answered

"What, why?" T.K asked.

"Well, I thought that she loved Veemon" Patamon stated, "so how can I tell her?" he continued.

"Patamon tell me, what do you think of Gatomon?" T.K asked him.

"I don't know" he replied and shrugged his shoulders

"Oh, come on" T.K interjected him.

"I know you love her"

"Alright…alright, I do love her…but she can never know." He stated.

"Why?" T.K demanded.

"If she found out, it would break her heart because she would have to choose…and I can't bear to see her like that." Patamon stated and wept.

"Patamon, she doesn't love Veemon…she loves you." T.K said.

"Cheer up; do you think she wants to see you like this?"

"You're right." Patamon said and rubbed his eyes.

"There you go buddy." T.K said and patted his back.

"Now, I think we should get ready, don't you?" he asked.

"OK" Patamon said and straightened himself up.

20 minutes later, T.K was zipping up his jacket.

"Patamon, are you ready yet?" he shouted.

"I've been ready for the past 5 minutes" Patamon answered him.

"Come on, we're gonna be late, T.K."

"Hang on; I just need one more thing." T.K said.

He grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

"Come on then, Patamon."

"I'm coming." Patamon said and flew past him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." T.K said and ran back inside.

A few seconds later he came out adjusting his hat.

"Don't you ever leave that thing at home?" Patamon asked.

"Nope" T.K answered.

Patamon chuckled and flew onto T.K's head

"Let's go already" he said.

"OK" T.K said to him.

He closed the door and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2  Veemon's Invite

**Chapter 2 – Veemon's Invite**

All was quiet in the Motimiya household, except for Davis, who had decided to take an afternoon nap…and was snoring loudly.

"Man, don't you ever sleep soundly" asked Veemon as he looked out the window.

"Oh well, I'll see what comics Davis has." He said.

After rummaging through Davis's shelves for 10 minutes he heard the phone ring.

He ran into the living-room and lifted it from the receiver.

"Hello, Motimiya Household, Veemon speakin' here." He said.

"Hello Veemon. It's me, Hawkmon. Yolie is throwing a party tonight and you and Davis are invited." Hawkmon told him.

"A party, that sounds great Hawkmon but-"

"Did someone say PARTY?" interrupted Davis, who was now awake at hearing these words.

"I'm there, how about you Veemon?" he asked.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you, so count me in Hawkmon."

"Great, I'll tell Yolie right away. Thank you Veemon." Hawkmon said.

"No problem" Veemon assured him.

"Bye Hawkmon" he said.

"Good-bye." Hawkmon farewelled and put down the receiver.

"I'm gonna get ready, I want to look my best for a party" Davis stated.

"Ok hot-stuff, keep you pants on." Veemon told him.

A short while later, Davis was looking in the mirror and trying to decide what to wear.

"Veemon, which shirt should I wear?" he asked.

"The blue one" Veemon answered.

"So, you and Gatomon huh?" Davis started.

"Davis, we've already been through this, I don't love her it was JUST a crush." He stated, looking very annoyed.

"Sure it was" Davis said, sounding sarcastic.

"Everyone else thinks that you are mad about her" Davis continued.

"Well everyone else is wrong." Veemon assured him.

"Besides, Patamon is the one she deserves." He stated.

"Anyways, we're gonna be late if you keep talking, come on." He said.

"Wait a minute, I can't find my keys." Davis stated.

"Got them" Veemon said throwing the keys in the air and catching them.

"My phone." Davis added.

"In your pocket" Veemon assured him.

"My wallet." He continued.

"What do you need that for?" Veemon asked looking sceptical.

"You never know." Davis stated.

Veemon groaned, "By the table" he said and pointed.

"Ok…now I'm ready." Davis said.

" Thank Azulongmon, lets go already."

Veemon gestured.

They left the Motimiya household and walked to the party.


	3. Chapter 3   Gatomon's Invite

**Chapter 3 - ****Gatomon's Invite**

At the Kamiya Apartment, things were very lively. Tai's and Kari's parents were getting ready for a vacation.

Tai was packing for a camping trip with the older Digidestined.

Kari was on the computer whilst Gatomon was relaxing on her bed.

"Kari?" Gatomon muttered.

"Yes?" Kari answered

"What are you doing?" the feline asked.

"Researching." She answered.

"What for?" Gatomon asked.

"It's for school." Kari told her.

"We have to do a presentation on how technology has changed over the past 20 years." She continued.

"How is it going?" the Digimon asked.

"Pretty good." The Human replied.

"How come?" Gatomon wondered.

"Well…you're a good example." Kari answered

The cat blushed.

"Good point." She giggled.

Just then, Kari's D-Terminal switched on.

"Huh?" Kari wondered.

She picked up her D-Terminal and looked excited.

"It's an e-mail from Yolie. She's having a party tonight to celebrate her family opening a new store." She told her partner.

"Ooh, sounds fun." Gatomon said.

"I'll e-mail her to let her know that we'll be going." Kari said.

"Ok, in the meantime, I'm going for a shower…what about you Kari?" Gatomon asked."

"I'll just get ready and pick out my favourite top." Kari told her.

30 minutes later, Kari was dressed and looking in the mirror, whilst Gatomon was drying her fur with a towel.

"So Gatomon, are you gonna tell Patamon how you feel?" Kari asked.

"No, I'm not." She answered.

"Because he doesn't feel the same…he thinks I'm only a friend." She continued.

"Gatomon, you don't know the half of it. Patamon loves you and you love him…so why don't you tell him?" Kari asked.

"After Wizardmon…I don't want to get hurt." Gatomon told her and looked a little upset.

"I'm sorry Gatomon, I didn't mean to upset you" Kari told her partner and hugged her.

"It's ok." Gatomon sniffled.

Kari picked up her camera and placed it around her neck.

"We better get going, Gatomon." She said.

"Hey wait-" Gatomon said as she was lifted from the bed.

"We've got a party to go to." Kari stated as she closed her bedroom door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4  Freinds Meet

**Chapter 4 –**** Friends Meet**

"Come on, Patamon. I want to get there _before _the party is over." T.K said to his partner.

"Hold your horses, T.K." Patamon answered him.

Patamon and T.K were walking along a street path, until they spotted Davis and Veemon.

"Hey, good to see you guys." T.K greeted them.

"Oh, hey T.B" Davis replied and sniggered.

"My name is T.K" The Digidestined of Hope corrected him.

"I know…I was just joking" Davis told him.

"So, how have things been over at your place?" he continued.

"Well, Matt is busy rehearsing for a concert in Mexico, and then he has another performance in Finland the following week, so…yeah he's pretty busy. Other than that my parents have been working non-stop." T.K told him.

"Wow…sounds intense." Davis replied.

"What about your family?" T.K asked him

"Same as usual. June is still _stalking_ Matt and my parents have had a pretty much ordinary past few days." Davis explained.

"Sounds about right…well, the part about June anyway." T.K said and the boys laughed.

A noise behind them made both turn around quickly.

"Who's there?" T.K demanded.

A figure walked forward, a glint of light from a camera lens flashed in the darkness.

"Hello boys." Said the figure.

"Kari?" T.K asked.

"Bingo." The Digidestined of Light answered him and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

T.K blushed.

"Hey, come on you two. Let's leave the kisses for when you guys are alone." Davis sniggered.

Now both Digidestined blushed and looked at each-other.

"Where is Gatomon?" Patamon asked.

"She wanted to go on ahead, so she took off across the rooftops." Kari explained.

"Oh, ok." Patamon said and flew off.

"Where is _he_ going?" Davis asked, looking curious.

"He just needs to be by himself for a little while." T.K explained.

"Ooo…k." Davis muttered, still obviously confused.

"In the meantime, I think we had better get moving" Kari suggested.

"Good point." T.K said.

"Well, come on then. Last one there is a rotten Digi-Egg." Davis told them.

"Hey wait for me Davis!" Veemon shouted as he chased after his partner.

"Don't leave me behind, T.K!" Kari shouted.

T.K stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I won't ever leave you behind, Kari." T.K said whilst offering his hand.

Kari blushed as she took his hand and both of them ran after Davis and Veemon.


	5. Chapter 5  Let's get this party started

_**Chapter 5 - Let's Get This Party Started**_

"Where are you?"

Someone was angry...and annoyed.

"Tai, I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you when I get a hold of you." said a very angry Matt.

"Oh, come on Matt. It's not that bad." Someone said behind him.

This ' Someone' was Sora, Matt's girlfreind and, at the moment, his conscience.

"Not that bad, he took my guitar...AGAIN!" Matt told her.

"Yes, but you know he won't break it. He never does, does he?" Sora asked.

"No but..." He faltered. He knew when he was beaten.

"Besides, I'm sure he put it somewhere safe." She assured him.

"I guess your right." Matt muttered. "Come on, let's see if anyone else is here yet."

Matt, Sorra and Tai were among the first to arrive for yolie's party. Joe was running late and Izzy and Mimi were on their way.

"You know, I still can't beleive it." Sora murmured.

"What?" Matt asked.

"That Izzy asked Mimi on a date." Sora replied.

"Uh, Sora. That was 3 weeks ago." Matt told her.

"I know but...the compter geek gets the fashion princess?" She asked.

"I guess that's just how fate can be." He said and smiled.

"Yeah, especially when you can't find things." Someone cut in.

"Tai, I'm going to ask you nicely...Where is my guitar?" Matt asked, looking ready to pounce.

"Relax rockstar, it's next to the speaker system." Tai assured him. "You never could see what was in front of you." He joked.

"Great, now I'm gonna kill you!" Matt said and stepped forward.

"Hey sweetie, calm down, for me." Sora said and kissed him on the cheek.

The effect was instantanious. Matt stopped in his tracks and looked as if someone had struck him on the head with a club.

"Yes honey." He muttered.

"and you behave yourself as well." She said, turning to Tai.

"Ok." Tai said, looking defeated.

"Hey, I think that's Kari...wait a minute, who is she with?" He asked.

"Hey guys!" T.K said and waved.

"Oh, Hey, T.K, how's it going Davis?" he said and high-fived the Digi-Destined.

"Hey, where's Yolie?" Kari asked.

"Back here." Yolie answered.

Yolie came in carrying lots of snacks and placed them on the table.

"Yolie, congratulations on your family's succes." Kari told her.

"Thanks; Hawkmon, you can tick off the snacks."

"Of course." Hawkmon came in holding a pen and checklist.

"Ah, hello everyone." He greeted the Digi-Destined.

"Hey!" They all replied.

"Umm, where are the others?" he asked.

"Others?...oh, you mean the non-human guests, they're just through those doors." T.K said and pointed.

"Thank you. Now Yolie, if you'll excuse me, I have to greet our other guests." he said and smiled.

"Sure thing, Hawkmon." Yolie assured him.

Hawkmon smiled and flew through the door.

"Hey Yolie, did Gatomon arrive yet?" Kari asked.

"Umm, yes." she replied. "Why?"

"No reason, it's just that she went ahead of us whilst we were on our way here." Kari told her.

"Huh?" T.K thought to himself. "I know that sound..."Patamon?" he muttered and turnned around.

Indeed was Patamon; flying towards him.

"Hey T.K." he said as he landed.

"Hey Patamon...so, did you find her?" he whispered, tying to keep his voice down.

"No." The Digimon said and looked heartbroken.

"Maybe she's just avoiding me..." he muttered.

"I wouldn't say that." Kari cut in.

"Eh?" Patamon wondered. "What are you talking about?"

"She's just through those doors." She said and pointed.

"Oh, ok." Patamon muttered and dissapeared through the double-doors.

"Hey Kari, what do you think of the party?" Yolie asked.

"I can tell you spent alot of time planning it, just look at this place." She answered.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Hawkmon." Yolie told her. "He's really good at keeping things organised."

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." said Mimi, who had come in holding Izzy's hand.

"Mimi, you made it." Sora said and hugged her.

"Hey Izzy, you still working away at that laptop." Tai said, shaking hands with him.

"Actually, no." he turned around to make sure Mimi wasn't listening. "Mimi hasn't given me a chance...but I don't mind, it gives me something to do other than discuss programming and binnary codes. Besides' if it's for Mimi, then it's worth it." he said, giving them the thumbs up.

"Good to hear." said Matt. "Just make sure you don't get withdrawal symptoms." he said, causing all three boys to laugh.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Cody?" Davis asked.

"He's dealing with the music equipment." Yolie told him.

"Oh." Davis replied.

"I'm over here." Cody called out.

Cody got up from behind the music equipment, holding two power leads.

"This should work..." He said and attached the power leads together.

Lights turned on all around the room.

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped.

"Hey, good work Cody." Tai and Matt said.

"Thanks, it took forever to untangle all those cables." he joked.

"So, why are the digimon all next door?" T.K asked.

"Oh, I wanted to keep the finishing touches as a surprsise for them." Yolie told him.

Suddenly, Gomamon burst in the main door and dived through the double-doors.

Joe came in looking completly beaten and worn out.

"Joe, what happened?" Sora asked, looking concerned.

"That...is...the last...time I...let...him...drive...my scooter!" he answered, gasping. "I thought we were going through the side of the building as we drove in.

Everyone just burst out in laughter.

"Ok, since everyone is here, I guess we can let the digimon see this place." Yolie said and walked towards the double-doors . "Come in guys-EEEKKK!"

The Digimon came in and knocked Yolie over, forcing her to the ground. Gatomon just hopped over her and disappeared amongst the others.

"urgh..." Yolie muttered, dusting herself off.

"Ok, let's get this party started." said Kari as Cody started the music.


	6. Chapter 6  Tell Her, Patamon! Part 1

_**Chapter 6 – Tell Her, Patamon! Part 1**_

"Come on, Agumon. I wanna dance." Said Biyomon, whilst grabbing his arm.

"Good luck Agumon." Gabumon told him, trying to his best not to laugh. Someone touched his shoulder, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Don't worry Gabumon, you can dance with me." Palmon assured him. Gabumon was frightened.

Meanwhile, a certain feline was doing her best to remain unnoticed.

"Gatomon…" Patamon thought. "Where are you?"

Gatomon noticed him and ducked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

Suddenly, Kari's mobile started ringing. "Hello?"

"Oh, ok mom. Thanks for the heads up." She hung up and turned to her friends. "Hey guys, listen up. There is a storm headed this way so we have got to stay indoors until our parents pick us up. Ok?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Ooh, a microphone…" Tai said. "Time for this pop star to be discovered!"

Kari noticed this. "Uh-oh…" She muttered. "Hey Matt, T.K?"

"What is it Kari?" T.K asked. Matt also looked curious.

"I think we have a little problem." she said and pointed towards the stage.

"Not good!" Said both brothers.

T.K and Matt sprinted towards Tai.

Tai picked up the mic and took a large breath. "Ahem…Ok everyone are you ready to be amazed, by m-WAAHH!" He shouted as Matt and T.K both tackled him.

"Oh, come on guys. This is so not fair." Tai whined.

"No way. The last time you sang, you cracked the windows in my house AND you broke my mom's favourite set of Japanese Ornaments." Matt said whilst struggling to hold him down. "Remember? I took the blame and she still doesn't trust me with anything fragile."

"Got it!" T.K stated, throwing it across the stage, causing it to roll behind a curtain.

Tai dusted himself off and stomped away, looking annoyed.

Kari breathed a sigh of relief. "Disaster averted." She said to herself.

"You can say that again…" T.K started after hearing her.? "That was too close."

"Gatomon, where have you been?" Kari asked her partner.

"Nowhere…" She replied.

"I know you too well to know when you're hiding something." Kari told her.

Gatomon just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Gatomon said, shrugging her shoulders.

Kari watched her.

"Is it about Patamon?" She asked

Gatomon looked very nervous now. "Uh…nope?"

"You're still scared to talk to him, aren't you?" Kari asked her feline friend.

Gatomon just looked at her and sighed. She new that if Kari wanted to know something, she would find out sooner or later.

"Yes…" She muttered

"I want to tell him how I feel, but part of me thinks he'll reject my feelings." She continued. "I don't want to destroy what I already have with him."

"Trust me Gatomon. Patamon couldn't hurt _you, _besides, have you ever known him to be so selfish?" Kari asked.

"No…he would never do anything like that to anyone." Gatomon replied.

"Exactly, so why don't you find him and tell him?" The human asked her.

"Because there are no signs that he has ever felt anything for me. Every time I try to talk to him he just gets really clumsy and starts tripping over his own sentences." Gatomon stated.

"And why do you think that is?" Kari asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like talking to me and does these things to avoid me." The cat replied.

"Well if that's the case then maybe you should just steer clear of him." Kari stated.

Gatomon looked upset. "No, if I had some sign that he feels anything for me…then I'll tell him!" She stated, shaking off the sadness.

"Good. Now why don't you enjoy yourself, this is a party after all." Kari assured her.

Gatomon looked a little calmer, and walked off.

Kari watched her best friend walk away.

"Did you just use reverse psychology on your best friend?" Someone asked from behind, whilst putting their arms around her.

"It's a trick I picked up from my mom, T.K." She replied.

"Well it seems to work." He muttered in her ear.

Kari turned around to face him and gave him a hug.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course." Kari giggled.

Meanwhile, Patamon was still looking for Gatomon.

"Hey, Patamon!" Someone shouted to him.

Patamon turned around to see Veemon walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Veemon." Patamon replied.

"What's up with you?" Veemon asked.

"N-nothing, why would you ask t-that?" Patamon replied, trying to sound curious.

"Patamon, I've been watching you for 10 minutes now. You've been pacing up and down this place. Why?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Patamon replied.

Veemon just stared at him.

"You never were a very good liar." Veemon stated and pulled him behind a curtain.

"Listen, Patamon…" Veemon started. As he began to speak, the discarded microphone magnified they're voices. Everyone looked up, curious as to what was going on.

"I know you; I know that you're trying to conceal your feelings and I know that those feelings are for Gatomon."

Everyone turned around to see Gatomon, who was rooted to the spot out of sheer embarrassment.

"I know that you have always wanted to keep your feelings secret, just so you can't hurt any of your friends…" Veemon continued. "…and I know that some of those feelings are for Gatomon."

Gatomon gulped, Kari continued to listen and T.K looked scared of what _his_ best friend would say about his _girlfriend's_ best friend.

"W-why are you telling me this, Veemon?" Patamon asked. "I-I thought that you l-loved her."

"Urgh…Patamon. I am getting fed up with this. I am going to say this so that there is no way you can think you misheard me." Veemon said and grabbed Patamon, pulling him close.

"I do not love Gatomon!" He stated.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

_**A/N: HA!, I bet you didn't expect that. A cliff-hanger (and my first one at that) but overall, I think I timed it nicely. Read and Review**__** ^^)**_


	7. Chapter 7  Tell Her, Patamon! Part 2

_**Chapter 7 – Tell Her, Patamon! Part 2**_

Patamon stood in the spot, unable to move. He was speechless.

"Y-you're lying, you j-just want me to t-talk." He started.

"I admit that I once had a crush on her, but those feelings are gone. Oh for Azulongmon's sake. I just want you to be honest with her. I want you to be able to walk through a door and talk to her without becoming an emotional, stuttering wreck." Veemon told him.

"Do you mean that?" Patamon asked.

"Yes I do. Just tell her, Patamon." Veemon encouraged him.

"Ok, I'll try." Patamon replied.

"Thank goodness…" Veemon mumbled.

"What?" Patamon asked, a little annoyed.

"You saw sense." Veemon replied.

"Yeah, well I had you to help me..." Patamon replied.

"Thanks Veemon." He said offering his paw.

Veemon looked at him. "No problem Patamon." He assured him, shaking his paw.

"Come on. We should join the others." Veemon said.

"Come to think of it, is it me or has it been really quiet these past few minutes?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, it has…I wonder why?" Veemon wondered.

Patamon and Veemon walked out from behind the curtain.

Everyone was staring at them.

Veemon looked at Davis, who was stunned by his partner's sudden display of wisdom.

Patamon was looking for only one person, at last he found her.

"Gatomon, I-" He started.

Gatomon wasn't listening. Her eyes were full of tears.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed and ran outside.

Patamon's heart stopped.

T.K turned to face him, he knew exactly what Patamon would do. "Patamon, wait-"

Patamon wasn't listening. He flew past T.K with lightning speed.

"NO! PATAMON DON'T GO, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" T.K shouted after him with tears in his eyes.

T.K ran for the door. Izzy and Joe both grabbed him. "No wait, T.K." Joe said.

"It's like you said T.K…it's too dangerous." Izzy said trying his best to hold him.

"I DON'T CARE, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND. I WON'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!" T.K Shouted.

"Come on T.K, just calm down…" Kari said whilst looking him in the eyes.

"B-but…I d-don't want to l-lose him a-again." T.K sniffled.

"You won't, I promise." Kari assured him.

Meanwhile, Patamon was running through the rain, unable to fly because of the strong winds.

"GATOMON! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted, but to no avail.

The thunder and lightning made it impossible to hear anything.

"Wait a minute…" Patamon thought. "Is that her?" He started running.

Gatomon was running as fast as she could. With her fur complete soaked, she was now freezing and scared. She had no idea where she was or where she was going.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her and turned her around.

The thunder was quieter now.

"Gatomon, I'm sorry." Patamon apologised.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I meant every word of it." He stated.

"Y-you did?" Gatomon said, looking hopeful.

"Yes, I did. I love you Gatomon…I really love you." Patamon told her.

"But, I t-thought you didn't like me." Gatomon said. "You're always nervous around me, so I figured you didn't like me."

"I never said that, I was always nervous because I didn't know how to talk to you without getting light-headed or weak in the knees." He said.

"I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you that I can't hide anymore…and I was wondering if you felt anything for me?" Patamon asked.

Suddenly the wind picked up again, and Patamon, having wings, was caught off guard as he was knocked off his feet. "WHOA!" He screamed.

Gatomon grabbed him and pulled him back towards the ground, towards her. She pulled him down and into a kiss.

The wind was still, the rain was frozen in mid-air and a flash of lightning was paused. The world had stopped around them. Patamon and Gatomon were in total bliss.

As if by magic, the clouds started to part, the winds calmed down and the rain eventually came to an end.

"Come on, Gatomon. Let's head back; the others are probably worried about us." He told her.

"Ok." Gatomon said, blushing.

Patamon and Gatomon walked back to the party to find everyone sitting in chairs.

"Hey, this doesn't look like a party." Patamon shouted.

T.K gasped. "P-Patamon?" He muttered.

"Who else?" his partner replied.

T.K rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" He stated.

"Hey, what are you, my mom?" Patamon chuckled.

"Gatomon, I'm so glad you're ok." Kari said and picked her up.

"Ok Kari, but you don't have to squeeze me to death to prove it…" Gatomon said, whilst struggling for air.

"So, you finally told each other how you felt?" Veemon asked.

"Yes, thanks for the encouragement Veemon." Patamon thanked him.

"No problem buddy, just don't screw it up." Veemon said whilst giving him the thumbs up.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok guys. Can we please enjoy what's left of this party?" Gatomon asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Cody put the music back on and everyone danced the night away, until it was time to go home.

"Bye guys." Mimi said whilst still holding Izzy's hand.

"Come on Gomamon, we had better head home." Joe told his partner. "Hey Joe, can I drive?" Gomamon asked. "No way am I letting you steer the scooter again." Joe told him.

"We gotta go too." Matt told them. "Tai, you can sleep over at my place tonight." He told his best friend. Matt, Sora and Tai left.

"I'll walk you guys home." Davis told Yolie and Cody.

"I guess it's just us left." T.K said to Kari.

"I guess we should head home to. Mind if I sleepover at your house T.K." She asked. "I wouldn't want to split them up." She said, pointing to the two Digimon who were sitting at a table.

"Sure thing, Kari." T.K said whilst hugging her.

"Come on, you guys." Kari said to the two Digimon of Hope and Light.

Patamon and Gatomon had both admitted their feelings for each other, and they couldn't have been happier.

"I love you Gatomon." Patamon muttered.

"I love you too Patamon." Gatomon replied.

They shared a second kiss.

_**A/N: I apologise to all my readers. I took way too long in completing this fic. But I promise that any fics that I write will ALWAYS be completed, sooner or later. So until my next fic (which I have no idea what it will be) Read and Review.**__** ^^) **_


End file.
